codesahfandomcom-20200214-history
Bot Nuke Day (Día final de los bots)
Nuke Bot Day. Clan Vanguardia, comunidad CoDesaH, ha pasado un suceso que todos y cada uno de nosotros, había dado como imposible, así es, el fin del tal llamado: "Bot" a acabado de existir en Gielinor. Desde años que JAGEX había enfrentado con éste problema, ellos nunca le habían dado la gran importancia a ésta problemática, ya que pensaban que eran pocos, o que no hacían daño, claro está que ellos baneaban permanentemente al que los usaba, pero no le dieron fin definitivo a ellos. Hace 1 año, JAGEX implementó una nueva manera de sancionar, muy mala, porque al principio parecía que les iba a funcionar, pero empeoró el juego, desde ése momento, los creadores de macros, hicieron todo lo posible con diseñar nuevos Bots para RuneScape, y la sanción que fué implementada por JAGEX en ése momento fué que al momento de ser baneado, le hicieran un Roll-Back al skill que ellos hayan detectado como Bot, y si lo seguían haciendo, les hacían Ban "permanente" pero al parecer, no era tan permanente, ya que se podía pagar por recivir la cuenta de nuevo, claro algunas cuentas si eran baneadas permanentemente, cuando era un caso extremo. Esta gran problemática, insitó a los creadores de Macros abrir su mercado de Bots, les llamaban, Epic Bot, que éstos hacían prácticamente todo, y era de confiar, y por la confianza, varias personas PAGABAN dinero real, por un simple Bot. Algunos mensajes que dieron pista a éste día del Bot Nuke Day. 16-Julio-2011 We at Jagex are keenly aware of the botting issues within RuneScape and know how disruptive they can be to our game. Whether it’s using a macro program to control an account or power levelling, it’s safe to say that it’s something that we’re all united in fighting and from the support you give us on the forums, in game and when we meet face to face, it’s crystal clear that it’s something that you; the RuneScape community, also feel very strongly about. That’s why today we want to take a few moments to reaffirm our dedication to the removal of bots and cheats from RuneScape. We are constantly looking into ways of making the game experience the very best possible for all of our players and as part of our on-going programme to rid the game of bots, Jagex is actively pursuing companies that support the macroing market as well as those who bot. As such we are currently pursuing various bot developers through multiple legal channels, although sadly we cannot yet disclose the full details of our actions for legal reasons. Separately, as part of normal legal process and procedure, we have also taken steps to acquire the details of all players who have purchased bots. Once we have the information regarding the players involved we will take action specifically to ensure that these players are not compromising the game’s integrity through the use of a third party programs. We are committed to undertaking various initiatives to identify players and companies who are using and distributing bots within RuneScape and will endeavour to inform you all of these efforts as we can. In the meantime, be safe, don’t fall to the dark side and we look forward to the positive outcomes of our actions ultimately making the game experience a better one for everyone. Sincerely, Daniel Clough Vice President of Runescape 11-Octubre-2011 Dear RuneScape Community, I would like to take a moment of your time to address the highly emotive issue that we face as a community – bots. At the beginning of the year, when we brought Free Trade and the Wilderness back, we promised that we would couple that with programmes that would combat the inevitable botting that would result from that decision. Over the last few months we have initiated a number of programmes to do this, some of which we have already mentioned to you, some of which we haven’t because of legal reasons and some because we do not want to warn gold farmers and bot makers about our counter measures. The challenge for us is that despite all of our programmes and best intentions the problem is still huge and, most annoyingly, still adversely impacting parts of our game. We are continuing to battle bots on all fronts. In an effort to be more open and transparent we wish to share a couple of measures and initiatives we are about to release/have released recently: *''Mandatory email validation for new accounts will add extra account security and impair the mass account creation that gold farmers use.'' There are several other initiatives and actions that we plan to implement over the next few months and we will share these with you as often and in much detail as we can. The most significant of these is to come soon. Also, we recognise that we have not been the best at communicating what we are doing and that '''changes today.' ''While we are winning small battles by spending significant money and resources in trying to combat this problem, the war is not going in our favour as we are struggling to keep up with companies whose only business 24 hours a day 7 days a week is to find ways to get bots into the game. As a result, one thing has become really clear to us despite our ongoing efforts. We cannot win this battle alone. We need your help. So how can you help? First, we would like to hear from you in a more coordinated way regarding your thoughts about how to fight the bots problem. We will be developing surveys to help us understand more about bots directly from you... we would love to hear your response. We would like to set up a special forum where we can have targeted Q&A’s and get formal feedback from you about specific initiatives. We will let you know when this forum is set up and invite you to join us. We hope that you will engage with and encourage your friends to use any tools that we provide to you that will help us identify and ban the bots like the Spam Filter feature. And finally, we would ask that you refrain from using bots or supporting gold farmers. If there is not a market, then bots will not exist. As was so eloquently put in a recent post on Tip.it “Standing up to Jagex voicing one’s opinion on the botting issue, one might argue, requires a certain amount of courage, but much more is required to stand up to one’s friends”. The player went on to say, “The community needs to stand up for itself by following the rules and shunning those who do not. Lacking customers, the websites that set up the bots will close, and the only botter will be the isolated real player. Ultimately, following the three pillars of the code of conduct that Jagex set up-“Honour,” “Respect,” and “Security” are a responsibility of the players and the community as much as they are of Jagex.” We are committed to ridding our game of bots. We are committed to providing a more open discussion with you about the real challenges that we face as a result of our efforts. We are committed to involving you more in this war so we can win this fight together. Most importantly, we are committed to continuing our investment in evolving and making RuneScape a great game to play and an amazing community to be a part of. Thanks, Daniel Clough Chief Operating Officer & Vice President of RuneScape 21-Octubre-2011 Hi Everyone, Last week, Daniel Clough shared more news with the community about our ongoing war to eliminate botting and gold farming from the game. Today, I am really happy to say we are in the long-awaited position of being able to announce that we’ll be launching our most formidable bot-busting weapon in our history, targeting what we believe to be 98% of the bots seen in game. I anticipate that this update will be a defining triumph in our battle against the bots which you’ve clearly told us have been harming your game. However, we are not resting on our laurels and will be continuing to develop numerous systems as well as still making a number of improvements over the coming months in an attempt to remain a few steps ahead of both the bot makers and gold farmers alike. As Daniel made clear last week, we are dedicated to battling bots and gold farming on every front. We have also recently detected and banned over 1.5 million botting and gold farming accounts. While we work behind the scenes on certain projects, we know that sometimes the necessary secrecy can be rather frustrating for players and, as a team, we’ve all desperately wanted to share details about this upcoming project with the community since the very beginning of the year when we had first believed it was going to be imminently ready. However, sadly sometimes when innovating in multiple uncharted areas it takes a lot longer than expected and we were therefore at necessary pains to keep this project tightly under wraps while completing it and, crucially, not giving bot makers any information or warning that could assist them in working around it or preparing for it. The project, code-named the ‘ClusterFlutterer’, will be launched as part of the RuneScape game update on Tuesday the 25th October permanently preventing “reflection” bots from working again. We anticipate that next Tuesday will go down in RuneScape history as 'bot-nuking day'. To celebrate this landmark event, we’ll be running a series of one-off bonus days from Tuesday’s system update through to Friday. Over the course of these events, members will have the chance to gain triple XP in Slayer and additional points and rewards in some of our most popular D&Ds and minigames in a bot-free RuneScape: Tuesday: Slayer skill day: All Slayer XP earned from killing assigned targets will be tripled. Some monsters will have a faster respawn time. Wednesday: Castle Wars day: Tickets earned from winning a game will be triple the usual amount. Thursday: Distraction and Diversion day: Bonus rewards will be given for the following distractions: *''Penguin Hide & Seek: Double points.'' *''Evil Tree: Triple XP.'' *''Shooting Star: Triple XP while mining it and increased final rewards.'' *''Familiarization: Players will receive the lucky charm AND ingredient box instead of having to choose.'' Penguin Hide & Seek and Familiarization will be reset on the day, so you can do them again if you have already done them that week. All other D&D limitations remain the same (e.g. only two Evil Trees a day). Friday: Soul Wars day: Players will receive triple the usual amount of zeal points. These days will run from midnight to midnight (BST), with the exception of Tuesday which will run from game update time until midnight (BST). Unlike previous Bonus XP events, these modifiers will not deteriorate and will remain constant for the durations stated above. As promised we’ll be as transparent as possible in keeping everyone updated on the status of our fight against bots and gold farmers and, equally, as before we also ask of you to continue to do your part in helping and supporting too. I look forward to seeing you in-game soon. Have fun! Cheers, Mark Gerhard Chief Executive Officer & Chief Technology Officer 25-Octubre-2011 Bot Nuke Day (Update) Y por fin viene lo esperado, el día final de los llamados Bots, Bot Nuke Day Update. To celebrate Bot-Nuking Day - the biggest bot-busting initiative in RuneScape history - we are running a series of bonus events this week which will be fairer and more fun for everyone. As well as the bot-busting update we will introduce a brace of brand-new reporting functions. This week, from Tuesday until Friday, we will be running exciting events with XP and progress boosts for everyone who wants to get involved. Best of all, bots won’t be an issue! Here is a reminder of what’s coming up: ---- Tuesday: Slayer skill day: All Slayer XP earned from killing assigned targets will be tripled, and some monsters will have a faster respawn time. Wednesday: Castle Wars day: Tickets earned from winning a game will be triple the usual amount. Thursday: Distraction and Diversion day: Bonus rewards will be given for the following: *''Penguin Hide & Seek: Double points.'' *''Evil Tree: Triple XP.'' *''Shooting Star: Triple XP while mining it and increased final rewards.'' *''Familiarisation: Players will receive the lucky charm AND ingredient box instead of having to choose.'' Penguin Hide & Seek and Familiarisation will be reset on the day, so you can have another crack even if you've already done them this week. All other D&D limitations remain the same (i.e. only two Evil Trees a day). Friday: Soul Wars day: Players will receive triple the usual amount of zeal points. These days will run from midnight to midnight (BST), with the exception of Tuesday which will run from game update time until midnight (BST). Unlike previous Bonus XP events, these modifiers will not deteriorate and will remain constant for the durations stated above. ---- We’re confident that today’s update will break the vast majority of bots in the game at the moment, but we still need your help in keeping RuneScape a fun and fair place to play. To help you help us we have implemented some enhanced reporting functions: *''You can now right-click on a player’s name, their character in-game, or a line of their chat, to report them. This will make it easier to do and will help eliminate errors in reporting botters with hard to spell names. This can be enabled through the in-game options screen.'' *''The “Report Player” button will now open a summary of recent chat, so you can easily select the part you’re referring to.'' *''If you’re in a dangerous area and you need to report a player using bots or bugs to their advantage, you can now log out and send a report from the lobby.'' We hope you all have an awesome time during this momentous week and we look forward to seeing you slaying slavering beasts, hunting fallen stars and dominating Castle Wars and Soul Wars! The RuneScape Team Antes de que fuera la actualización del 25 de Octubre, JAGEX hizo un cronómetro que iba en cuenta regresiva, ésto lo agregó en la página principal, y era la única imágen que aparecia, mas o menos la imágen era como la que se aprecia a continuación, solo que la que implementó JAGEX tenía los números. Categoría:JaGeX